Alternate scene's From Gohan goes to Sky High
by Futuretrunks735
Summary: Just alternate scenes of Gohan goes to Sky High


**I Do not Own Dragon ball, Dragon ball z, and Dragon ball GT There the Soul Property of FUNimation, Toei animation, Fuji TV, And Akira Toriyama.**

**And I Do not own Sky High It's Soul Property of 20th Century fox, and Disney.**

**(This is an Alternate scene of the fight between the Commander and Jet-stream Vs Barron battle in chapter 24)**

"Y-you fool you just sealed your fate! Flame Bombs!" ,Barron Battle yelled as he throws small fire balls at the Commander as they start going off like small bombs and the Commander was laying on the ground quite injured.

"Dad, No!" ,Will cried out loud to his father who has small burn marks on his body as he was breathing heavily. and Will runs to him.

"I'll be fine Will" ,Mr. Stronghold tries to stand up but falls back down.

"Dad you and Mom just rest I'll handle him." ,Will Said.

"You sure Sweetie?" ,Mrs. Stronghold asked.

"Yes I'm sure." ,Will said as he faces Barron.

"Hehehe, Not everyday you get to see a son fight his fathers battles." ,Barron Battle said laughing.

"Keeps your mouth shut." ,Will said. "No one hurts one of my family members and gets away with it!" ,Will yelled.

"Oh, quite a cheeky one. Aren't We? But it's not like you have a chance against me." ,Barron said

"I said Quiet!" ,Will yelled loudly. As it sent a small chill down Gohan's spine and some of his aura almost seeping out.

"Wow I never seen will that angry before." ,Gohan said to himself.

"Then come on boy! Fight!" ,Barron Battle yelled as Will runs at Barron with full speed and punches Barron Battle Into the Wall. As Barron Battle gets up from the wall and launches a fire ball at Will who threw a ball of energy at the fireball both of them exploding on contact as Will fazes away and appears behind Barron Who is looking for him "Where did he go?" ,Barron asked himself.

"Looking for me?" ,Will asked as Barron quickly turns to him as Barron gets punched in the face and tumbles onto the floor as he stopped himself and uses his fire to propel himself into the air as Will takes to the air also as they both starts to punch at each other.

"Seems like you inhered your Mother and Fathers powers" ,Barron commented. As he throws a fire ball at Wills face who deflects it away and he blasts Barron with an energy Knocking him off balance as Barron falls and Will Double axhandels Barron sending him down faster as he slams down onto his feet causing a small break in the floor.

"Woah!" ,Coach Boomer said in shock and quickly moves away to Principle Powers. "I-I have never seen Will like this before" ,Coach Boomer said in a bit of fear.

"Me either and aren't Gohan and Will suppose to be in the Tournament?" ,Principle Powers asked.

"Yeah but what are they doing here?"" ,Coach Boomer replied with his own question.

"Fire Rage Blast!" ,Barron yelled as he sends a blast of fire at Will who fazes out and reappears and kicks Barron's legs out from under him.

"Give up! You can't win Barron Battle!" ,Will yelled.

"Why should I give up to a brat like you!" ,Barron yelled back as he releases fire from his mouth as Will moves quick enough only leaving an image of him as it fades away. "Now where did he go?!" ,Barron yelled as Will elbows him in the chest causing Barron to get winded a bit and he punches Will in the face sending him flying, but he rebounds off the wall back at Barron and Kicks him in the chin sending him upwards and jumps after him and back hands him down onto the floor and throws an energy ball at Barron who dodges it quickly. As Will slip behind Barron and puts him in the strangle hold as Barron tries to get out but Will jumps up into the air and quickly flips around and quickly flies down and lets go of him sending him head first onto the floor. (Think about it the Pokemon move seismic toss.)

-On the sidelines of the fight-

"That's it Will." ,Mr. Stronghold commented as he sits up slowly.

"Try not to move Hun Your still hurt" ,Mrs. Stronghold told him.

"Don't worry about me." ,Mr. Stronghold said as Gohan and Goku Walks over to them.

"Your son is pretty good for his age." ,Goku commented.

"Thank you." ,Mrs. Stronghold said.

"No problem Um... What is your name?" ,Goku asked scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, We never introduced ourselves. I'm Josie Stronghold and this is my Husband Steve Stronghold." ,Mrs. Stronghold said.

"Nice to meet the both of you. I'm Goku." ,Goku replied.

"Nice to meet you too Goku." ,Mr. Stronghold said.

"After we get out of here we'll take you to Dende." ,Goku said.

"Dende?" ,Mrs. Stronghold asked.

"Yeah he's a friend of ours. And also a great healer." ,Gohan said.

-Back with the fight of Barron vs Will-

As the dust clears Will is the only one standing as Barron Battle was no where to be seen and he reappears in a small pillar of fire and he goes for a right swing. Which Will dodges and swiftly give him a left roundhouse kick with Barron ducks but will counters with a right roundhouse kick and it connects sending Barron flying into the wall. "He's better then I give him credit for." ,Barron Battle said to himself as he frees himself from the wall "Your good boy but your not that good!" ,Barron yelled as Wills aura still only begin to flare.

"Dang, I really need to get this fight over with he's wearing me down." ,Will thought to himself unaware of his own true power.

Barron quickly goes running towards Will as he delivers a strong blow to Wills stomach making him bent double holding his stomach in pain as Barron Slams Will to the ground. "It's over for you boy." ,Barron said while he charges up a huge fireball.

-On the sidelines-

"No! Will!" ,Jet-stream yelled as she tried to rush to Will but she's stopped by Goku. "Goku, let me though!" ,Jet-stream yelled at Goku.

"He'll be just fine Will's now out for the count yet." ,Goku calmly said.

"What do you mean Goku?" ,the Commander said trying to stand back up weakly but only to fall back down.

"Just watch Mr. Stronghold." ,Goku said.

-Back to the fight-

"Say goodbye, Nova blast!" ,Barron yelled as he throws the fireball as Wills aura starts to envelop him and he quickly gets up and stops the ball from hitting him and starts pushing the fire ball back at him releasing a blast of energy pushing the fireball back at Barron as it engulfs him burning him.

"There's no way you can win Barron Battle!" ,Will yells as his aura spikes up more. "Is this my power?" ,Will thought to himself.

"His power is pretty good." ,Barron thought as he clutched his shoulder as he felt a small shock of pain hit him. "My body's not in good shape to use this but oh well." ,Barron said to himself as flames erupts from his body and he charges towards Will who manages to sense it and duck slamming his foot into Barron's stomach making him hold his stomach in pain and Will swiftly turns around blasting Barron into dust.


End file.
